Television distribution systems such as cable networks and satellites provide users with increasing numbers of television programs from which they can choose for viewing or recording. The advent of the Internet, and eventual use of the Internet to supply television-like programming, will further increase the amount of programming from which the user can choose.
The vast amount of programming available to users is both a blessing and a curse: it is a blessing to those whose interests and hobbies lend themselves to the many special interest programs and channels that are available, but a curse to those who have limited time to find and watch specific programs or entertainment that they may find useful and/or appealing. In many instances, these are the same individuals.
Because of their flexibility, advanced capabilities, and ease-of-use, digital technology based consumer media devices such as set-top boxes for cable and satellite television, DVD Recorders, Personal Computers (PCs) with television receiving and recording functionality, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) with video playback abilities, Personal/Portable/Digital Video Player/Recorders (PVPs, DVPs, PVRs, DVRs) all of which (hereinafter, collectively, DVRs), have begun to provide an alternative to the traditional television and Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) as means for viewing and recording television programs in the home. These devices provide the ability to view and record programs of interest, both through user commands and programming as well as by “learning” user likes and dislikes (preferences).
In spite of their powerful features, these devices still have limitations in their ability to assist users in the selection of programs to view and record. Users can select programs based on title, channel, time of airing, as well as by favorite actor, actress, director, or through the use of other specific parameters. This can be extremely time consuming, requiring extensive effort on the part of the user.
As a result of the limitations of current digital consumer devices, users can frequently find that they have missed programming of interest to them. As an example, users can find themselves in chat rooms or involved in discussions on the Internet regarding a program that they have not seen or recorded.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method and system to share user viewing experiences including new viewing opportunities and program recording suggestions.